Liz at the SGC 1 - In Plain Sight
by Adian
Summary: In the Roswell Universe everything but the crash has been moved back 10 yrs. Everything up to Departure has happened. Maria leaves with Michael. By the time Liz and Kyle figure out what Tess did it is too late. This story will reference and have some dialogue from Roswell Epi #214 How the Other the Stargate Universe everything up to Episode 2.16 The Fifth Race.


**Disclaimer: **The characters of "Roswell" belong to Jason Katims, Melinda Metz, WB, UPN, and the Syfy Channel. Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Syfy, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. They are not mine and no infringement is intended.

**Summary: **In the Roswell Universe everything but the crash has been moved back ten years. Everything up to Departure has happened. Maria decides to leave with Michael. By the time Liz and Kyle figure out what Tess did it is too late. On the drive to the Pod Chamber they see the Granolith shooting up into space. They arrive at the rubble of the Pod Chamber and no one is left. This story will reference and have some dialogue from Roswell Episode #214 How the Other Half Lives. In the Stargate Universe everything up to Episode 2.16 The Fifth Race has happened. After the Pod Squad departs Liz fulfills her Harvard dream and is now a scientist at Stargate Command.

**Author's Note:** Originally this was going to be one huge epic story about Liz's life at the SGC. Knowing my inability to finish the epics I decided to break these down into smaller individual stories that all take place within the same universe. I hope you enjoy my first foray back into writing.

**1999**

Liz is checking her new inventory of specimens. On top of the last box is a photograph of blue crystals. In dread she opens the box discovering colorless crystals in a glass jar. Knowing exposure is imminent she trembles in fear the box barely makes it on to her work table without falling over. _Gandarium! Bloody hell! What am I going to do? I don't want to run! How can I save myself and everyone else here? _ _O crap, crap, crap…what do I do? Calm down. Think. Who do you trust? Teal'c. He can't be infected with a symbiote. _

She repacks the sample and rushes to Teal'c's quarters. Tentatively she knocks on Teal'c's door. He opens the door and sees Liz shaking. "Elizabeth do you need medical assistance?"

"No I need your help."

Perplexed Teal'c barely lifts his eyebrow and allows Liz to enter.

After setting the case on the floor Liz turns to face Teal'c. She grabs his hand and stares into his eyes. Making a connection she says, _Teal'c?_

Startled Teal'c replies in kind. _Elizabeth how are you doing this?_

_I am placing my life in your hands. I am not all that I appear to be. I am human… a changed human. I need your help it is about what is in that case. What is in the case has the potential to be catastrophic. It has been stopped on Earth once before. I know you have not been infected by it because your symbiote would have fought it off. I am going to show you what I experienced with gandarium._

Liz hits Teal'c with flashes of the Pod Squad's experience with the seemingly innocuous blue crystal.

Teal'c says, "Hammond and O'Neill need to be informed."

Liz asks, "Will they come to your quarters so I can test them out of sight?"

Teal'c nods in agreement and calls both men.

Colonel O'Neill is the first to arrive. "Hey T! What's…". He stops in shock at seeing a woman in Teal'c's quarters.

Teal'c says, "O'Neill we are waiting on General Hammond. Colonel O'Neill may I introduce you to Dr. Elizabeth Parker." Liz sticks out her hand and stares into the Colonel's eyes as she shakes his hand.

Soon there is a loud knock on the door. Teal'c lets General Hammond in his quarters and repeats the introduction process.

Liz whispers, "They are clear."

Teal'c says, "Please everyone have a seat at the table. Elizabeth needs to relate some information."

Both men are stunned at Teal'c's casual use of just one name for Dr. Elizabeth Parker. It denotes a familiarity with her that neither man is aware of.

Liz begins, "The items from PBX-561 arrived in my lab this morning. The last item on the list is the reason I asked Teal'c to call you here." Liz holds up the picture of the live gandarium shining blue. "The crystal in the picture is called gandarium. It is a living crystal."

O'Neill exclaims, "What?"

General Hammond questions, "How do you know this?"

Liz explains, "The '47 crash in Roswell was no weather balloon it really was a spaceship. I unknowingly grew up with aliens. One day I was working in my parent's café and two customers got into an argument and a gun went off. I was shot in the stomach…I was dying. Max Evans risked his life to heal me. We covered it up as best we could but the town Sherriff didn't believe us and he called the Special Unit of the FBI to investigate. The Special Unit are alien hunters. There were survivors from the crash that were experimented on. Nasedo escaped and the hunt for him went on for decades. Because Max healed me I've been under surveillance since I was shot. I am placing my life in your hands. When Max healed me he changed my DNA. I am human…a changed human…a more advanced human. I have abilities that I've kept hidden. The Special Unit will take me in a heartbeat if they had proof."

General Hammond asks, "Why expose yourself now?"

Liz says, "Because gandarium is a world destroyer."

O'Neill and Hammond look at her in disbelief. Teal'c commands, "Elizabeth show them."

"I have the ability to receive flashes. I can touch an object or a person and if the emotion is strong enough I can receive a mental image about that person or object. I also have the ability to give flashes. If you both will hold my hands I will show you my experience with gandarium."

Teal'c states, "I trust her with my life. I am asking you to do the same."

Stunned General Hammond asks, "Why? Who is she to you?"

Teal'c explains, "When Elizabeth began working here she approached me and asked if I could teach her self-defense. She was the impetus behind the classes I began teaching to all the scientists who are on SGC teams. Elizabeth is one of the few from the beginning who always treated me as a person not an alien to be feared. She is the only one outside of my team who has taken the time to introduce me to Earth culture and amusements off base. I have taught her of my homeland and my culture. She is also my student in Kel'no'reem."

After Teal'c's explanation O'Neill takes Liz's hand into his. Hammond is still wary but puts his trust in Teal'c.

Liz grasps their hands. "You will see what I experienced and the others involved the last time gandarium was on Earth. Try to clear your minds."

_Larek tells them, "The gandarium are a genetically engineered life form, designed to bridge the DNA and RNA re-sequencing, during 3rd stage amino acid synthesis." _

_They have no idea what he means so he clarifies. "Let's say you want to create an alien/human hybrid. First you get some alien cells, then you get some human cells. Normally they don't mix very well; you need something to help bridge the differences. That's where the gandarium come in. In a controlled environment, like on your ship, they're harmless. But released into an ecosystem, the gandarium will perform the only role they know - infect human cells." _

_Isabel and Tess point out that they seem to be focusing on one human so he explains, "Not every human is a candidate for hybridization. The genetic structure has to have…well, you would call it, a flaw. It's very rare on Earth; fewer than 1 in 50 million people have it." _

_Liz deduces that Laurie must have this defective gene. Max asks what will happen if Laurie is infected. Larek says, "Once they've infected her, the gandarium will mutate into a universal virus. She'll infect anyone she comes into contact with, human or otherwise. They, in turn, will infect everyone they come in contact with. Eventually, she and every infected person on the planet will die."_

_He tells them that the gandarium are hive-like; kill the Queen and the hive will die. _

_Alex's shovel breaks through to an underground cave, which contains the crystals. He wants to go find the others and tell Max but Kyle wants to investigate. Not to be outdone by Kyle, Alex agrees and they throw their backpacks in and enter the cave. There are crystals everywhere and Kyle says "What do you suppose alien crystals are going for on E-bay?" Alex is uneasy being down there and suggests they leave, but they are no longer able to - the crystals have blocked the opening._

_They meet at the spot where Kyle and Alex were digging and notice the crystal protruding from the hole. Liz gets a call on her cell phone. It's Kyle, calling from the cave beneath them. Max, Isabel and Tess try to use their powers to move/destroy the crystal blocking the entrance, but are unsuccessful. Kyle is concerned, because there is not that much air down there. Liz says they will get back to them and to "breathe shallow."_

_Kyle puts some of the crystal in an empty bottle, lights a match, puts it in the bottle, puts the lid back on the bottle and says "Die, sucker, die." When the match burns out, the crystal starts to go crazy, bouncing off the sides of the glass bottle. Kyle and Alex look on in amazement. When the crystal dies, they call Liz on the cell phone. She deduces that the crystal died from suffocation when the match burned up all the oxygen in the bottle, therefore, the gandarium cannot live without oxygen. _

_Maria and Laurie are still struggling with the door when Grant comes upon them. He pushes his way in, grabs Laurie and puts his gun to her head. Sherriff Jim Valenti and Duff arrive and Jim says "Sorenson, you don't want to do this." _

_Duff says "Put the gun down and step away from the girl." _

_Laurie pleads to them "Don't let him put me back in the ground!" Duff repeats "Put the gun down NOW!" _

_Grant, struggling with the compulsion to do Laurie harm, plaintively says "I wanna, but I can't! You have to stop me!" _

_Jim says "Listen to me. We're gonna help you. I promise. Just put the gun down." Grant screams and grabs his head, releasing Laurie in the process. She falls to the ground and quickly crawls to Jim and Duff. _

_Jim says "Good, now just drop the gun and everything will be all right." _

_Grant is losing what little control he still has left and shouts back "NO, NO, NO. You have to kill me!" _

_Jim tries to calm him down by saying "Grant, I'm gonna help you. I promise, you can trust me." He lowers his gun and says "Look, I'm gonna walk over there, see?" _

_Grant loses all control and raises his gun to fire. Duff fires first and Grant goes down. He falls onto a cot in the shelter. They tentatively approach him and are startled when the queen bursts out of his chest. The Queen, which looks like a flying jelly fish, emerges from the crystals and hovers over the body. They all stand there mesmerized by it. Michael arrives at the shelter and screams for them to get out now. He shuts the door behind them. Then he uses his powers to suck all the oxygen out of the room. Like the crystal in the bottle, the Queen starts bouncing off the walls. Jim asks "What did you do?" _

_Wincing from the pain in his shoulder, Michael explains "Max said they need oxygen to live, so I just sucked all the air out of the room." Through the door's window, they watch as it makes a line drive straight for them, splattering itself against the window._

Liz lets go of their hands and pulls the sample out the sample of dead gandarium. "This is what dead gandarium looks like. I did not receive this until today. It has been two days since the team came back. I do not know if one of them was infected by the queen. Grant Sorenson was an archeologist digging in the Roswell area when he became infected. We had known Grant for several weeks before he began acting erratically. He fought the queen for control of his mind."

O'Neill asks, "How do we detect the infection?"

Liz answers, "I can sense an alien presence but the only way I know for sure is for me to touch them."

General Hammond asks, "What about the hive?"

"I have a theory about it. Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess were created using Antarian and human DNA. The gandarium was used to fuse the two types of DNA together. I believe that the ship carried gandarium in case any more was needed for the four of them. When the ship crashed I think the queen escaped and began a new hive. The pods containing Max, Michael, Isabel, and Tess were only supposed to be needed for a few years. Something went wrong with the pods they didn't hatch until 1979. The queen didn't leave her hive until Grant disturbed her hive in 1990. I think it took that long for the hive to grow that large and possibly for the queen to recover enough from the crash to fulfill her mission. If the queen is here she would still be fighting for control of the human she infected. I could be wrong about that if she infected someone with a week mind. The hive would definitely be small and somewhere underground if she has had time."

General Hammond asks, "Colonel any thoughts?"

O'Neill asks, "Dr. Parker from how far away can you sense an alien presence?"

Liz answers, "Several hundred feet."

"Why do you need to touch them?"

Liz replies, "Colonel I can sense that you are different. There is alienness about you. I had to touch you to be sure."

Hammond says, "Besides Carter there should not be any other person on this base with a touch of alienness."

O'Neill says, "We should use the operating theater. Dr. Parker can sit in the observation deck with the lights out so they cannot see her. We can bring the team in for a shot one at a time and Dr. Parker can indicate if they are infected. Teal'c and I will be in contamination suits with oxygen. If they are infected we will try to knock them out with zats. If that doesn't work Dr. Parker can you suck the oxygen out like Michael did?"

Liz says, "I've never tried. Can we do a test run?"

Teal'c replies, "I will be the test subject. My symbiote will heal me."

O'Neill says, "Teal'c come with me and we will get the suits and meet you in the operating room."

General Hammond calls Dr. Janet Fraiser and tells her they need 10 saline shots prepared and brought to the operating room without anyone else knowing. He and Liz go up to the operating room to meet Dr. Fraiser.

O'Neill and Teal'c arrive carrying cases with the suits in them. O'Neill puts on the suit as Teal'c locks the doors.

They go upstairs into the observation room. General Hammond explains how the sound system works.

O'Neill says, "Dr. Parker cut the lights off and let me see if I can see you."

General Hammond cuts the lights off and Liz moves to the top row. O'Neill says, "Perfect I can't see you. Now how are you going to signal me?"

Liz opens the connections to O'Neill, Hammond, and Teal'c again. _Can you hear me?_

O'Neill looks at her in shock. _Yes_

Teal'c nods his head while Hammond slips into a chair. Seeing Hammond and O'Neill's fear Liz says, _When I showed you the flashes I created a connection with you. A connection allows me to communicate with you with flashes or a conversation as we are having now. I can understand your fear. I cannot take control of your mind. I can just communicate with you. _

General Hammond says, "When we are finished with this we need to have a long talk with you Dr. Parker. I am not going to turn you in or report you. However you are under my command and I need to have a better understanding of your capabilities."

Liz answers, "Yes, sir."

Teal'c calls, "Elizabeth we are ready."

Liz calms her mind raising her hand. She calls forth her power sucking the air out of the operating room. Teal'c begins choking, gasping for air.

A mental cry comes from O'Neill. Enough!

Liz releases her hold and sweet oxygen pours out of the air vents. She rushes to the window and cries, "Teal'c!"

O'Neill says, "Parker it's okay he is coming around."

A few minutes later Teal'c stands saying, "Elizabeth, I am unhurt."

Dr. Fraiser bangs on one of the doors. Teal'c unlocks the door and lets her in.

Bewildered Dr. Fraiser wants to know what is going on.

O'Neill answers, "One of the team members that went to PBX-561 possibly has been hijacked by an alien life form."

Incredulous Dr. Frasier asks, "How is a saline shot going to prove that?"

O'Neill answers, "It's a ruse. The ones who are clean will get the shot. I need you to suit up. We have another way to prove a saline shot is enough."

They begin calling the SGC team down to get the new shot. All of the military members have passed through without incident. The scientific part of the team is up next. Botanist Dr. Scheller walks into the room.

_He's infected!_

Teal'c shoots Dr. Scheller with his zat. Dr. Scheller falls to the ground in convulsions but the queen does not emerge. He stands back up screaming in rage. The queen has control. He runs towards Dr. Fraiser.

_Do it now Parker!_

Liz raises her hand calling forth her power sucking the air out of the operating room. Dr. Scheller begins choking, gasping for air. His body hits the floor and the queen bursts out of his chest. The queen aims for Liz. Her body slams into the glass and slides down the wall to the floor. Teal'c shoots the queen three times disintegrating her body forever.

Dr. Fraiser runs to the body of Dr. Scheller. His chest is unmoving the chest cavity is filled with tiny crystals. "How did you know?"

O'Neill answers, "We received word from one of our allies about the gandarium."

Teal'c unlocks the door to Sick Bay and rolls in a stretcher. He and O'Neill move Dr. Scheller's body onto it and roll him out.

O'Neill asks, "Janet we need to finish with the rest of the team. Can you do it?"

Janet nods and they finish giving the shots.

Later that evening Liz, Teal'c, O'Neill, and General Hammond meet in Teal'c's quarters. General Hammond is carrying Liz's file.

General Hammond sits down and begins, "Dr. Parker…

Liz interrupts, "I think we've been through enough to drop the formality please call me Liz."

"Okay Liz in informal situations you may call me George the rest of the time I'm afraid it is General Hammond."

O'Neill chimes in "I'm Jack all the time."

General Hammond says, "We've done some discreet digging and found some information backing up your story so far. We want you tell us the story from beginning to end. But first we have a couple of questions. You have told us of Max and Isabel Evans, Michael Guerin, and Tess Harding who is Maria Deluca? I'm assuming the car crash was a cover up where did the five of them disappear to?"

Liz says, "Maria is/was Michael's girlfriend. She went with them to Antar. They left in May of 1990."

Teal'c asks, "Why didn't you go?"

Liz answers, "The simple explanation is I wasn't invited."

Jack asks, "Are there any other Antarians on Earth?"

"As far as I know there are not. The adult Antarians who had come with the pods in 1947 either died from the crash or were tortured to death by the Special Unit."

Jack asks, "What abilities do you have?"

Liz puts her unopened bottle of water on the table. "I can change the molecular structure of things." She changes the water to lemon lime soda. "Open it and taste it."

Jack looks at the bottle and cautiously opens it. It sounds like opening a soda. He brings it to his lips and sips. Grinning he asks, "Can you turn it into beer?"

Everyone laughs breaking the tension. "Lemon lime soda isn't good enough?"

"Not without an adult beverage to go with it!"

Hammond asks, "Is there anything else you can do?"

Liz replies, "I have an offensive and defensive ability. I can create a shield." Putting her hand out she creates a green shield. "Teal'c throw something at me as hard as you can."

Teal'c takes his unopened bottle of water and chunks it at her. It bounces back and lands against the far wall.

"Now try to put your hand through it."

Teal'c with all his might cannot get past Liz's shield.

"This is not the place to test it but I know my shield can stop bullets. I don't know if it can stop a zat gun."

Pleased Jack says, "Impressive. We will have to discreetly try your shield out against a zat. What is your offensive ability?"

Liz says, "Watch my arm. Once you see it just barely touch it my arm." Green currents begin streaking up and down her arm. Jack uses his index finger and lightly touches a green current. His whole hand flies back as he muffles a scream.

"Damn Sparky!"

Concerned Liz asks, "Jack are you ok?"

"I'll live. How far can you send the electrical current?"

"I can send it in a stream about a 100 yards but I can only send it like that a few times before it depletes my energy. I can last much longer if I shoot it in softball size balls at the target."

General Hammond asks, "Why are you working for the government?"

Liz answers, "I'm hiding in plain sight letting the Special Unit watch me do nothing…well until today."

General Hammond says, "Liz we will protect you. We will not let this information out of this room. Tell us your story and it will stay between the four of us."

Liz says, "It began a hot September day…"

**The End **


End file.
